This new Ternstroemia variety was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Ternstroemia gymnanthera, maintained by Plant Development Services Inc. at County Road 68, Loxley, Ala. The seedling was found Oct. 15, 1992. The new and distinct Ternstroemia gymnanthera plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable plant with a dense, globose shape, and reddish-bronze new growth. The new growth of this plant is interestingly and clearly red due to anthocyanin which is of distinctly higher concentration than is typical of the species. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its species, in particular its tolerance of insects and diseases which makes it adaptable to culture in the Sunbelt states. This plant is responsive to pruning and training, and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care. Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Berry's direction at the same location. The increased number of plants were evaluated and demonstrated stability of the new characteristics from generation to generation. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.